Of Sleeping Princesses and Leather Clad Fairies
by Gweniveve Skyes
Summary: A humorous slant on a classic fairy tale, starring the bikers and our favorite adorkable couple, Joey and Mai. Yes, I said 'adorkable'. JoeyxMai


**So the inspiration for this story comes from two different sources. The first is a devianart pic by wid-zilla. The second is one of my other stories that puts Pokemon and Disney together and mocks them both mercilessly ;). So I thank you wid-zilla, for providing part of the inspiration for this story.**

** There is also commentary throughout the story. Yes, they are intentional, because it's a part of the story. Honest.**

** Disclaimer: I do not...wait, we already know this, so why am I reiterating this? Oh wait I remember, to find some witty comeback for it. Well, I ran out of them. Have a good time reading this.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once upon a time, in a kingdom very, _very _far away from where I, the narrator am sitting—actually it's so far away that even I have no idea where it is- the story? Oh right, I apologize. Well, as I was saying, in this kingdom far away, a huge celebration was taking place. Nobility and peasants, knights to clergy, were all in attendance, bringing with them food, gifts, and drinks-_lots _of drinks. For what, you ask? Why, to celebrate the birth of the princess, of course.

She was the only child born to the king and queen of the kingdom, therefore, the heir. She was a beautiful child, with pale blond hair and bright violet eyes. Thankfully she got her looks from her mother, because her father wasn't the most attractive man around. The congregation gathered around the child, cooing and 'awing' at the princess, including the king from a nearby kingdom, who brought his son with him, Prince Joseph. Currently, the two kings were discussing a betrothal, which at this age seems a bit _too _much planning ahead. But what do I know? I'm only the narrator.

"Excuse me," a tall broad man apologized as he moved through the crowd. He seemed intimidating at first glance, with icy blue eyes and blond hair cut short. However, if one were to take a closer glance, one would notice the small set of wings jutting out of his coat. No one mentioned it though, because they wished to keep their organs intact and on the inside. Two others followed closely behind him. All three were dressed in clothing of leather and somber colors.

"We're here for the blessing," The blond said to the king and queen.

"We're 'ere for wha'?" the shortest of the trio, a brunette, asked.

"The blessings, remember?" The second of the trio, a tall slender man with dark red hair framing his gray eyes, admonished while giving the shortest a smack on the back of the head.

"Ow! Jeez Alister!"

"Um hello? We have business to attend to. Please stop hitting each other." The blond requested.

"Sorry Raph'."

The queen faced her husband. "Oh look the fairies arrived!" She exclaimed gleefully.

The short one piped up. "Actually, we prefer t'e term, 'Sprites'. Politically correct and much more masculine."

"Valon..."

"Just sayin'."

The blond turned back to the king and queen. "I apologize for them. I'll start the blessings." He pulled out a wand- no, not one of those pansy star ones, but more or less a stick,- and in his deep voice, intoned "As the first of the three, I bless you with beauty." He then muttered under his breath. "This is embarrassing." Unfortunately, as the dust form the wand fell onto the princess, the king went into a massive sneezing fit. Seems he is allergic to fairy, err, 'sprite', powder.

"Hanky,..choo! Please..." The king asked between sneezes. Raphael, the tall one, handed him a handkerchief. "Thank...you," The king wheezed as he blew into the handkerchief.

After the sneezing fit, the second 'sprite', 'Alister, stepped up next, albeit with a little shove from Raphael. Alister let out a hefty sigh and pulled out his wand too and spoke: "As the second fairy-"

"'Sprite'," Valon corrected.

"'Sprite'," Alister said. "I bless you with the gift of song." He paused. "Wait, why are we blessing someone who's name we don't know?"

"Her name's Mai," The queen added.

"Oh, much better. Now, why didn't we know that earlier?"

Valon stepped up next to give the final blessing for the infant princess. It was apparent that he didn't like being a 'sprite' (See look, I'm politically correct...oh sorry, no more tangents), because he dressed in the most leather, complimented with a pair of goggles buried in his wild brown hair. Maybe he used them while he was flying as far as I know. "As the third 'sprite'," he began, looking pointedly at Alister. "I bless you with-"

"Not so fast!" A voice shouted. A plume of green smoke appeared in the center of the great hall, causing the king to go into coughing fits. Fairy dust and magical green smoke seem to be made of the same stuff. "Not while I give my 'blessing'!" He was clad in a white robe, with long teal green hair, kept in a ponytail. One of his eyes was a bright gold, while the other was a sea green hue. A Winged Kuriboh perched on his black staff, glaring menacingly. Wait, a Winged Kuriboh? Scratch the 'menacing' part.

Valon snorted and crossed his arms, giving the stranger a belligerent glare. "Dramatic muc'?" he asked snidely.

"Watch it you fairy." The stranger warned. The strode haughtily to the crib where the princess was lying.

"Funny, I don't remember you on the guest list," The queen mentioned.

"Of course you don't, you never invited me you jerks." The stranger ranted. "I killed one of your guests, then passed myself off as them. You have really dumb guards, by the way." He knelt next to the sleeping princess. "And now for my gift. On your sixteenth birthday, you'll prick your hand on a spindle needle and then DIE!" The stranger cackled. "Oh I'm _so _evil!" He twirled his robe around him, which didn't that much of an effect as it would if he had a cape. He paused as the congregation stared at him awkwardly and he frowned. He snatched a tankard of ale and some cake from a awe-struck party goer and disappeared in a poof of smoke. "They don't get me," those close to him heard him mutter.

"W'o's that loon?" Valon asked.

"That would be Dartz," Raphael explained. "I guess he's a little miffed that he wasn't invited."

"Oh whatever shall we do!" The queen exclaimed, distraught.

Valon shrugged, and was then elbowed in the side from Alister. "Oi! I got it!" He waved his wand dramatically. "W'ile I may not be able to reverse the bloody curse, but I can make it so t'at she only falls into a deep sleep. Ta-Da'!"

"You didn't need to be so melodramatic about it," Alister quipped.

"Don' use big words on me Al'."

Raphael, the only one with a modicum of common sense, went to the upset king and queen. "If anything, we can raise Princess Mai away from the castle, away from Dartz and his minions." Valon snickered at the thought of the Winged Kuriboh. "Then, after her sixteenth birthday, we'll bring her back since the curse would have passed."

"That would be a wonderful idea," The king replied. "We'll burn all spindles and sewing wheels too."

"But wait," The second king, cried, panicky. "What about the betrothal!"

"Well, e's a bit concerned 'bout t'at one," Valon jokingly whispered to Alister.

"It's called politics."

"Oooohhhhh."

"We'll deal with that as it comes," the king reassured the other. "Right now, we have bigger things to worry about."

"Yea', like loons."

"Valon!"

"W'at?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

And the sprites sneaked out of the castle with the infant princess, raising her as their own. It was much more difficult then it sounds because of the fact that they had wings. Customs was a pain to say the least. They found a small cottage in the woods and hid there, giving Princess Mai a new identity-Aurora- and the trio vowed to never use magic, lest Dartz's minions find out. Thankfully, Dartz's army were mostly idiots, so they were safe for a while.

The years passed and 'Aurora' grew up beautiful and a talented singer, both as a result from the blessings. And the entire time, she was never aware that she was, in fact, a princess. Not the greatest time in the world. But her sixteenth was fast approaching, along with the curse.

"Look's like 'Aurora's birt'day's comin' up," Valon said, staring at the calender. How they got a calender in the middle of nowhere, I don't know. "W'at do ya guys wanna do for it?"

"The same thing we always do," Alister stated.

"W'ich is?..."

"You don't even know?"

"Look, you blokes always give me t'e boot every time it comes around! 'Ow am I suppose' to know?"

"It's because you can't cook."

"'Ey!"

"Morning boys," Ma-err, 'Aurora' greeted. The three turned to her, embarrassed.

"Uh, morning!" Valon chirped cheerfully.

'Aurora' gave Valon an odd look, then continued to go down the stairs. "Alllright," she commented. As the years passed, the blessings of Raphael shone through. She was tall, like her father (her only good feature, I might add), as her long blond cascaded down her back. Her violet eyes were still sleepy as she went to the kitchen to fix something to eat. It was ironic in a way, while Raphael, Alister, and Valon were supposed to take care of her, she was the one who took care of them. But that's what she gets for being raised by a bunch of bachelors.

Alister suddenly had an idea. He started to push 'Aurora' out the door. "Alright, so we need you to do lots of things for us today! Busy busy busy!"

"Alister, what the heck do you think you're doing?" 'Aurora protested. "I haven't gotten my makeup on yet!"

"Yes, but the day's wasting! We'll see you tonight! Bye-bye!" He promptly gave her a push outside and shut the door, locking it in the process.

"Alister, what was _that_?" Raphael queried.

"We are doing a surprise party,"Alister explained.

"But, w'at t'e 'eck was that...oh."

"Valon, are we sure you aren't blond?"

Raphael separated the two. "Let's do this party, okay?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai glared furiously at the door, sitting at a log. "What was that even for? On my own birthday nonetheless. Jerks." She stood up from the log, brushing the dust off her simple skirt. "Fine well, I'll just find something to do. Now let's see," Mai wandered deeper into the woods, thinking. It was fairly obvious what the trio were going to do, but she was going to play along, for their sake. "Let's just hope that it won't be as disastrous as last year. Valon somehow managed to set the cake on fire and he wasn't even near it!" She wondered for a moment if she should go back, to prevent her home from getting burned down, but then remembered that Alister had locked the door behind her.

When the house was long gone in her vision, she plunked herself on a log and started to hum. She liked to sing, but never when the trio were around, actually not even anybody for that matter. She started to sing softly, and watched in exasperation as she noticed small duel monsters going near her in awe.

"Oh great," she complained. "This happens every single time. Shoo! Go! Scat!" But the monsters refused to leave. She sighed in resignation. "Fine, stay. I'll just ignore you." She closed her eyes and started to sing again, leaning against a tree. Maybe if she didn't noticed them, maybe they would go away. Mai peeked one eye open and huffed. They still were there. They perched around her in rapt attention, listening to every word.

Meanwhile, in another part of the woods, the young Prince Joseph, or 'Joey', as he liked to be called, was traveling around on his Red Eyes Black Dragon. He liked to get away from his father's kingdom a lot, mostly because of the young maidens that liked to pretend that he was romantically involved with another noble, one by the name of Seto Kaiba. Also because they stalked him like crazy, even if they didn't possess that train of thought. He took a deep breath, inhaling the heady scents of the forest.

"Nice day huh?" he asked the black dragon. The dragon nodded in reply, then snapped at a passing forest creature. Joey then remembered that he might have not fed the hulking beast this morning. _"Crap," _he thought. _"Let's just pray that he doesn't see me as prey. Heh, 'pray', prey? Ah never mind."_

His thoughts were interrupted by a tune drifting through the trees. He stopped the Red Eyes, who was about to crunch down on a Kuriboh Brother. Joey brushed a strand of dirty blond hair from his ear and he listened closely. The gorgeous melody seemed to beckon him to come closer. "I bet that if there's a song like that," he proclaimed to the dragon. "Then I bet there's a pretty face to go with it...Gah!" He was just barely hit by the tail of a Curse of Dragon and that was when he noticed the small flocks of Duel Monsters traveling towards the music. "Guess we better go take a peek at it too, right Red Eyes?"

The dragon quickly agreed as a herd of Watapons went by and the dragon pounced at them, taking the prince with it.

"Whoa dragon! Whoa!" He managed to drag Red Eyes to a stop and he jumped off, sneaking closer to the sound. Joey brushed some branches aside and gaped in awe at the young woman who was singing. _"Man, what a woman." _Unfortunately, as he was gawking, he soon found himself dangling aloft by his cape by a pair of wickedly sharp claws. "Ahhh!" He looked upward and he freaked out even more. "Ah! Holy crap! What the heck is _that_!"

"'That', would be a Harpy Lady," the woman answered, looking slightly cross at his sight.

"Well, can you have put me down? I think the blood's rushing to my head!" Joey complained.

"Oh stop your whining," She snapped. "I'll have her put you down once you tell me what you're doing here."

"Aw! Come _on_! Jeez woman! I mean seriously-"

"Ahem."

"Okay, fine." Joey sighed in resignation. "I was just wandering in the woods with my dragon when I heard the singing. So, I came to look. End of story. Can I put down now?"

Mai raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Why should I believe you?"

"You can ask my dragon." In response, the Red Eyes Black Dragon nodded vigorously.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine." She looked at the Harpy Lady. "Drop him." The Harpy Lady released him and he fell to the ground in a unceremonious heap, cape fluttering on his head. It was quite a funny image actually. Red Eyes chortled at the sight and Joey shot him a glare. Mai offered him a hand up.

"Er, thanks," Joey said. "You have a nice singing voice." he complimented

"Flatterer."

"No, I'm being serious. Honest."

"What's your name, by the way?"

"Joseph, but everybody calls me Joey." Joey offered a hand. "What's yours?"

"Aurora."

"Oh. That's a pretty name."

"See, there you go again."

"What, you can't take a compliment?"

"Not from guys who spy on me."

"That's harsh." Joey paused. "I can make it up for you."

"Make it up how?"

"Well, let's see." Joey bit his lip in thought and his eyes went unfocused. Mai giggled at the sight. Red Eyes only shook his head. "How about a dance?"

"What?"

"A dance, you know."

"I got that part. What makes you think I even want to?"

"Well, from what it looks like, you've lived out here in the middle of the woods, probably for a very long time. So, I'm guessing that you've never had a dance with a guy before. Am I correct?"

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Because you know you want too." Joey winked flirtatiously. "Dance, you know."

"If it only gets you to shut up."

Joey flashed a huge grin and he extended his hands. "My lady." Mai took his hands and with a flourish, Joey took the lead, spinning and twirling her along the forest floor. Mai had to admit, she was enjoying herself.

_"But, I'm not going to let him know that,"_ she thought to herself with a smug smile. At the corner of her eye, he saw the Red Eyes and the Harpy Lady exchanging knowing smiles. She flushed at what they were probably thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Green!"

"Purple!"

Raphael could only groan as he watched Valon and Alister bicker over the color of her dress. They already screwed up once that day, after the cake became a globular mess. But they were bachelors, so it was expected really. Now, they were arguing over the hue of the dress they had made, kind of. They had help from eBay.

"Aw, come on Al! Purple'll make 'er look 'ot?"

Alister gave Valon a look. "Hot?" Raphael started too.

"Er..."

So it would seem that Valon had a _minor_ crush on the lovely princess. But his fai-'sprite' wings killed the 'cool' factor, so it was highly unlikely for him.

"Purple!" Valon shouted changing the subject.

Raphael smacked his head with an open palm. If only he could get a few moments without them arguing for once. He had to duck as Valon exploded something above his head, using his wand. Raphael stood up. "I'm going for a smoke."

"Purple!"

"Green!"

As Raphael went outside the small cabin, he failed to notice the Winged Kuriboh above him, frantically flailing its wings to remain aloft. Winged Kuriboh were a lot like chickens;their wings' best use was slathered in hot sauce. The Winged Kuriboh then flapped off, ecstatic that he found the fairies' lair, along with the princess. And that his master won't turn him into a bar dish. Dartz used up a lot of minions that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The dance finally came to a stop, Mai's toes sore from Joey's heavy boots. She noticed the sky was turning into night and she realized that she had to go to her house, if it was still there. She disentangled herself from the Prince's grip. "I-I have to get going." she apologized.

"Oh," the prince said softly, disappointed. "Will, will I be able to see you again?"

Mai shot the prince a bemused look. In only a matter of short time, she had grown a crush on the man, even if he was a dork sometimes. "How about tomorrow? Same place?"

Joey beamed. "That would be great!" He started to mount his dragon, who had dozed off during the event. "Come on sleepy head." Half way through saddling, Joey sprang down.

"What do you think you doing?"

"I thought the prince was supposed to kiss the fair maiden's hand."

"Oh get going you."

"Very well then. See you tomorrow, Miss Aurora."

As the dragon tramped off into the woods, Mai flushed at the thought of him kissing her hand. _"He is very cute though, in sort of a dorky sort of way. Maybe I'll tell the boys about him. Nah, maybe not. They'll probably give me some sort of 'talk'."_ Mai headed back to the house, giddy thoughts dancing in her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The house looked relatively intact on the outside as Mai entered the clearing, but as she noticed Raphael furiously puffing away on a cigarette, she started to fear for the worst. Her fears were presumed correct. The inside of the house were in total disarray, with cake dough on the walls and flat surfaces in general, and a hideously colored dress hung forlornly in the corner. "What did you guys _do?_"

Alister pointed at Valon. "He started it."

"'Ey! You 'elped!"

Mai shook her head sadly as she started to tidy the place. If she wasn't there, the place would have fallen apart in a matter of days. No joke, it's happened before. "Guess I'll tell you about my day since I pretty much know what you guys did."

"Oi, w'at's t'at?"

"I met the most wonderful guy. He's was a bit of a dork, but he was pretty funny and he was good looking too. Still trying to figure out what he was doing in the middle of the woods though. Guess I'll never know."

Raphael-who had just entered the house-, exchanged looks with Alister and Valon. Alister and Raphael's looks were of alarm, Valon's of mild jealousy. Told you he had a crush. "Um, 'Aurora' we have something to tell you."

"What, that Alister's in the closet?"

"Oh ha ha."

"Alister..." Raphael coughed. "You are actually a princess, named Mai."

"Oh, alright-wait, what?"

"You're a princess."

"You're kidding. This is a joke, right?"

"Nope."

"Valon, you aren't helping."

"Jus' sayin'."

Raphael placed a large hand on her shoulder. "Yes, you're a princess and betrothed to someone."

Mai felt something break at the thought of never seeing the lovable dork again. "Is the guy ugly?"

"Well, as a guy, I can't really say. It would be awkward."

"These are times like this that I wish I have female fairies."

"We're leaving tonight."

Mai looked dejected. "Fine."

Within a matter of hours the trio, with the recently renamed Princess Mai, left the small cottage back to her original home, the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dartz sat in front of a large crystal ball, contemplating. Oh yes, real original for a villain, having a crystal ball. Then through the window, the Winged Kuriboh came crashing through, knocking over the ball, breaking it. "That's the third time this week you idiot!" The sorcerer raved. As the Kuriboh chirped and peeped, Dartz felt a glimmer of hope pricking him. "What? You found the princess? And she's heading back to the castle? And Timmy's stuck in a well-hold it, was that part of the message? No? Oh, sorry." Dartz began to laugh, which grew louder and louder, echoing off the walls. "Hah! My moment has finally arrived! I will be triumphant!" He stormed out of the chamber, leaving the Duel monster confused. "Oh, and I remembered, I'm not going to eat you for your good job. Congrats."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next evening, Joey started to head back to the woods, heart hammering at the thought of meeting 'Aurora' again. In the matter of hours, he had fallen for her and fallen hard. Ah, the magic of hormones. One could imagine how furious his father was when he told him about the woman he met. The king was still hung up on the idea of the betrothal. Greedy king. After an argument, the prince stormed off, claiming he was going to run off with her. That's a fast moving relationship, I I do say so myself.

"Funny, it's awfully quiet," he mused to himself. "Kind of creepy too-MMPH!" Something grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth, With a well aimed 'thwok' to the back of his head, the prince was rendered unconscious. So much for putting up a fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the castle Mai sat in her room, furious. The trio had locked her in the room, in order to prevent her from escaping and meeting with Joseph. As she sat there, something came over her and she started to leave the room through a secret. Didn't see that one coming. She continued to walk, as in a trance, and she came across a green spinning wheel and spindle, courtesy of Dartz's magic. Not in control of herself, she lowered her hand, and pricked her finger on it. She fell unconscious, Valon's magic preventing her form dying. Good call. Dartz crowed in triumphantly.

"I've done it! I've done it! Now, to o torture the prince, because I'm bored. I forgot my playing cards with me. Shoot." Dartz disappeared in a flash of green.

"Let's jus' 'ope t'at mai's not goin' to be mad at us, especially since we locked 'er up in 'er room."

"Valon, that was your idea, remember?"

"S'ut up Al."

"Um, Alister, Valon, look." Raphael pointed at the princess, who had collapsed on the floor, asleep, the curse in effect.

"Aw crap, I t'ought t'at we destroyed all t'e w'eely thingys."

"Spinning wheels?"

"Yea'."

"Well, it seems that we forgot that Dartz could simply make his own wheel." Raphael pointed out.

"I 'ate sorcerers."

Raphael gingerly picked up the princess and placed her in her bed. Thankfully she wasn't dead, because that would have been a total killjoy. She was asleep, her eyes closed, breathing softly. As an added measure, Raphael put the residents of the castle asleep, to remain asleep until the princess woke up. "So," Raphael started. "How do we wake her up?"

"Well, t'ere was somethin' I didn't exactly mention..."

"What is it Valon?"

"S'e'll wake up if 'er true love kisses 'er."

"How n earth are we supposed to find her 'true love'?"

"Beats me."

"Valon, you're supposed to know these things!"

'Ey, I tried Al!"

"I got it!" It seems that during their argument, Raphael cast a spell, revealing her true love. But, currently at the moment, he was dangling on some chains in Dartz's dungeon.

"T'at's 'im?"

"What, were you expecting it to be you?"

"We better get going." The trio flew out of the chamber, to go rescue the prince from the depths of Dartz's dungeon, which smelled horribly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Joey let out a soft moan as he woke up. "My hands hurt for some reason." He caught a glimpse of the chains. "That explains it."

"Psst! We're here to get you out of here!" Alister whispered.

"Wait, a bunch of fairies are gonna rescue me?"

"Actually it's-"

"Shut up Valon." Raphael snapped as he broke the Prince's chains. "We have issues."

Joey asked, "What kind?"

"You remember the girl in the woods?"

"Yeah?"

"Turns out she's the Princess Mai. Now's she under a spell that only you can break by kissing her."

"Whoa, _she's _the princess?" Joey scratched his hair. "Never would have guess." Ah, irony at work here folks. Alister thrust a sword and shield at him. "Quickly, you need to go!" The trio transported them and Joey out of the dungeon, to the front of the castle, where the Princess was sleeping. However, Dartz, the killjoy he is, was waiting for him, blocking the bridge that lead to the castle.

"Ah, looks like the little hero is here to save the princess," Dartz intoned dramatically. "Sorry to break the mood, but you aren't." Dartz waved. " So sorry, hah! Not!"

Joey pulled out his sword. "Look mister, I don't know who the heck you are, but I got a princess to make out with in that castle. Will you kindly move your keyster out of the way?"

Dartz snarled. "How dare you tell me to move! I'll show you!" In a swirl of magic, he transformed into a massive snake like beast known as the Divine Serpent. The monster's coils churned and writhed as the beast reared above the prince.

"And here I thought your mug was ugly before," Joey commented, but then suddenly had to dodge the beast's fiery breath. Note to would be princes: Always try to communicate with the monsters before you decide to insult them. It'll be better in the end. Joey rolled behind a broken pillar. "Okay, do you have some sort of plan? Maybe?"

Raphael had one. He waved his wand over the sword, making it glow with a white light. "I turned the sword into the Divine Sword, allowing you to kill it."

"Yeah, good luck trying to get near the thing!"

"I hear you little mortal. Now come out so I have something to play with!"

Joey leaped out from behind the pillar and flung the sword, sending the blade whizzing through the air, piercing the Divine Serpent in the chest. Wow, never knew swords even had that kind of aerodynamics. Dartz screamed and toppled over the bridge, dead. The four men winced at the sight.

"Well, I didn't t'ink of t'at," Valon said.

"I'd love to stay and chat." Joey interjected. "But I kind of have important things to do." He started to run across the bridge.

"Shouldn't we teleport him?" Alister asked. "He's going to be a while if he's going to run."

Raphael nodded. "Good idea." With the wave of his wand, the four disappeared from the scene.

The room where Mai was staying suddenly appeared and Joey stumbled as he was transported there. "Vertigo," he moaned, dizzy.

Raphael gave Joey a shove. "Who cares about vertigo? You have a princess to kiss." Joey staggered over to Mai and blushed at the thought of kissing her. He noticed the presence of the three sprites hovering behind him, waiting with bated breath.

Joey turned to them. "A little privacy would be nice, please?"

Valon burst out loud. " T'is is so totally not fair!"

"Valon, you're a fairy. It would have never worked out."

"Fine," Valon sulked. The three left the room, leaving Joey and Mai alone.

"This can't be too hard, right? Just a little peck, nothing more." Joey closed his eyes tightly and gave her a tentative kiss on the lips. He paused, wondering if it worked. His heart beat faster when her eyes fluttered weakly opened.

"Wha-what happened?" she inquired. "Joseph?"

"Um, hi?"

"Did you just kiss me?"

"Yes," He stammered, turning redder and redder. "Please don't hurt me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, you doofus." Mai snorted. "I do have to admit, that was a wimpy kiss." She grabbed his collar and pulled him in for another kiss, this one better than before.

Valon, Raphael, and Alister fluttered by an open window. The three felt victorious, but they heard a sniffle.

"Valon, are you crying?"

"Sniff...No! That's so unfair!"

"Oh get over it."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The great hall was filled with cheer as the couple, Joey and Mai danced across the tiled floor, recently engaged. Everything was happy and blissful as the couple danced.

"Please don't step on my foot like you did in the woods," she pleaded with him during the dance.

"I promised I wouldn't Mai. Um, why's your dress changing colors?"

"Changing colors?"

"It's going from purple to green."

"Valon! Alister!"

And they all lived happily ever after.

** All requests for sequels will be met with peals of laughter and a reroute to an Indian tech service. Have fun communicating in Hindi! Now, of course, if I were bribed, like with REVIEWS (not very subtle huh?), I just _might _ do another story like this one. Now, see that cute button down there? Yes, that's the review button. Now, go press it and review! Thank you and have a good day! XD**


End file.
